Smear
by deadtodd
Summary: The lipstick on his collar didn't match. -Half a lime with a squirt of orange-


The young Asian woman frowned as she picked up a silk shirt off of the floor near her front door. Taking a few more steps into the house, she discarded it into the nearby laundry bin, ignoring the smudge of pink, shimmering, waxy substance near the collar. She sighed angrily through her nose as she undid the zipper at the back of her gray pencil skirt, letting it pool around her ankles. She stepped out of it moments later and undid most of the buttons on her white blouse.

Running a hand through her dark hair she looked around her apartment, wondering if eating first would be more soothing than a warm shower. From the sound of things, someone had already beat her to the shower in her en suite bathroom. That left the shower over the bathtub in the hallway restroom. With a sneer she headed to her bedroom, making up her mind at that moment.

Once she stepped over the threshold she discarded her silvery pumps and went to push at the bathroom door. Locked. Smirking slightly, she pulled a stray bobby pin from her somewhat messy hair only to jam it into the small circle in the center of the doorknob. She wiggled it for a few moments, smiling ginuinely when she pushed down slightly on a small metal lump. And with a click the door opened.

The occupant had either not noticed her sudden entrance or he was ignoring her completely. Used to the high heel of her shoes, she arched her feet upward as she crept to the back side of the shower. It almost looked like two people were standing behind the duck covered shower curtain. She reached up hesitantly, but at the same time eagerly, and ripped the shower curtain back, ready to catch him in the act.

Only to see a man, frozen in place, a bar of soap being held against his arm while he stood under the faucet. Naked as the day he was born. She swallowed the lump in her throat and looked off to the side blushing and feeling rather disappointed. She couldn't catch him in the act... He was just too perfect, in more ways than she cared to notice.

She flinched when she felt his sudsy fingertips pressing against her chin and guiding her face so that she was looking at him again. Her breathing hitched and her face felt a lot warmer than it did before. The dull thudding behind her ribcage seemed to speed up a bit when she noticed she was the only one who bothered to try and maintain eye contact. She finally sucked in some oxygen, through her mouth, when she felt a single finger slide down the side of her neck and curl itself around the little black hooks that kept her breasts neatly in place.

"I wasn't-"

He quickly cut off her feeble attempt at vocal self defense. "Why Heather, if you really wanted to join me you could have asked." He tilted his head slightly and pinched the two hooks between her breasts with his index finger and thumb. They slipped loose almost immediately but he didn't move his fingers away, opting to rub his knuckles against her soft skin at first. "But I don't think that attire is... water proof. I'd hate for you to get it," he paused so that he could lean closer to her, gently pressing his lips against her ear, "_mojado_."

Somehow she'd managed to mentally quip, 'Too late for that.' She smiled slightly when she felt his teeth graze over the second piercing in her earlobe. She didn't want to believe that there was someone else, not when he was both willing and able to show her all the attention she required daily. He would probably freak out if she came home with cologne and something else distinctly male on her shirt. So why...

So wrapped up in her thoughts, she barely noticed her bra being pealed away from her chest, only for it to hide behind the thin white shirt she still hadn't managed to escape from. She doubted that adultery could be applied to boyfriend/girlfriend relationships but was soon dragged from her thoughts by a loud squeak, one she realized was hers.

A warm, wet palm was being pressed against the skin right below her navel but that wasn't what had grabbed her attention. Beads of water were rolling down the fingertips that were slowly squirming down past the hem of her underwear. The water felt tepid, almost cold, in contrast to her rapidly warming body. Her lips parted and formed a little 'o' shape just as she felt his lips pressed against her ear again.

"You seem distracted today," he muttered. A shift of his middle finger had her squirming and resisting the urge to vocalize that electric feeling coursing through her body.

She took a deep breath before calmly saying, "Alejandro, who is she?"

He froze for a moment and pulled his hands back to his sides. Heather frowned when he offered her a facade of innocence, one she wasn't dumb enough to fall victim to, and a confused look. She could already tell the next thing to drip from those amazingly versatile lips would be nothing but lies so she held a single finger to his lips before he could speak.

"I hope you don't think that I'm a fucking idiot. Or that I wouldn't notice your snotty kiss up attempts whenever I was close to evidence. Which reminds me, learn to hide your laundry. Your little _chicas_ like to leave marks all over the place," she mocked

His face fell completely into a marring look of shock only to be followed by one of disappointment. His eyebrows furrowed into a downward arch and he looked to be analyzing the situation at hand. "You need to understand that I am a diplomat, an attractive one at that. I can't help it if lonely women decide to throw themselves at me."

"No, but you can refuse them. I don't care where you work it up, you get that thing rectified at home." Heather sneered at the waggle of his eyebrows. Leave it to him to try and charm his way out of trouble by flirting or teasing.

"Thing?" He snickered a bit before continuing, "_Te amo, mi dulce_. Only you." Offering her a teasing smile, he pulled her hips close to his own, practically glowing when she gasped aloud and shot him a annoyed look. Her attempts to hide her flustered demeanor were obviously failing so she finally just gave in and pulled him in for a kiss.

His charmingly sweet words hadn't convinced her at all. She was certain that now he'd be more cautious than ever but she was determined to find out the truth, even if that meant going off with him for boring business trips. And if she was lucky she could end every day like this.

Back against the shower wall, legs parted, with a Latin man pressing against her body in a deliciously seductive way.

**Grimmy:** _If it's not already painfully obvious, I'd like to point out that this is my first TD fanfiction EVER and that I didn't beta it in the slightest. Now, since it's my first I'd absolutely love some feedback on how I did with the characters as opposed to people coming, fav-ing it, then leaving. If I don't know how I did, I can't write more for the TDI archives. :P So don't forget to review._

_I obviously don't own the TDI series because if I did then there would be loads of AlejandroxHeather and DuncanxCourtney and maybe even a few hints of NoahxCourtney because I'm odd like that. Of course, I hope you all liked it and any tips or suggestions would be appreciated, keep in mind that I reply to all reviews. I know I'm pushing it but I think I'm going to leave this naughty little piece of work in the T section. _

_And before I forget, this isn't exactly cannon and it obviously takes place in the future. I'd place them at about twenty two or so. Excuse my terrible Spanish. I'm not as fluent as I used to be._


End file.
